


Where The Souls Go

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, winter nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Souls Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Jensen was not a fan of winter. Give him hot summer days where he shoved off his shirt and slipped into a wet suit and spent the sunny hours out on the sea surfing the rolling waves over a chilly winter wonderland any day. He dreaded the slippery ice and messy snow, and the brisk chilly air that left his soft, pale cheeks rosy red. To him, winter was miserable, and yet there was something wonderful and glorious about winter—Jared was a cuddle monster. 

Normally Jensen would bitch about cuddling, being snuggled is just not ‘his thing’, that is all Jared—the puppy dog of a man—however, he did not fuss on those winter nights. Jared welcomed Jensen into his arms and snuggled him tightly, and Jensen went to sleep lying in the warmth of his strong arms. 

The next morning, however, the bed is cold when Jensen awakens. He frowns, pouting as he opens his sleepy eyes. Normally he awakes to find himself being cuddled like a teddy bear by his adorably handsome boyfriend, but not this time. Jared’s side of the bed is empty and Harley and Sadie are not in their normal lounging spot at the end of the bed either. 

Jensen fugues Jared must’ve taken them for an early morning run so he starts to roll over and snuggle under the cozy soft blankets and wait for his boyfriend to return but a red smug on his wrist catches his attention. ‘I love you,’ is written in red on his freckle skin. Jensen dashes into the bathroom and stands in front of the full length mirror and his eyes widen when he sees more writing scribbled on his body. 

‘You are the love of my life.’ ‘My heart beats only for you.’ ‘When I close my eyes, all I see is you.’ ‘When I found you Jensen; I found my soul mate.’

His chest, tummy, forearms and even his thighs are all marked with love messages, written by Jared. Each sweet message makes his heart do a little happy dance and he swoons, blushing bashfully. When Jared arrives home Jensen attacks him with kisses, and to him, the sound of his boyfriends delightful laughter is the best song he’s ever heard. Even with the snow falling outside and the chill in the air Jensen is warm in the arms of his beloved boyfriend. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/453274.html?thread=71024282#/t71024282)


End file.
